gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ivan Vladimirovich Gorokhov
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | resting_place = | other_names = | occupation = Photographer, Director, Producer, Designer | nationality = Russian |website = }} Ivan Vladimrovich Gorokhov, at times, Ivan Gorokhov, , (born in Cherepovets, USSR on October 20, 1990) is a Russian photographer, music video director and producer.Краткая биография на русском языке Life and career Ivan Gorokhov was born on October 20th, 1990 in Cherepovets, Vologda region, USSR.Как успешный фотограф In 1996, he went to secondary school. At his 16, Ivan had left school, and further, at the age of 18, he graduated from vocational school. During next two years, he had worked as a cook in restaurant in Cherepovets, then, he joined the army. After military service, he had returned in Cherepovets and decided to move to Moscow. At the age 21-24, he worked as a senior cook in Moscow’s restaurant.Интервью на русском языке Ivan hadn’t even thought that he would become a photographer. In 2010, he had bought a camera and began to take pictures of his friends and acquaintances. During next 2 years, Ivan got into the top ten photographers of Moscow as a successful photographer, filmmaker and designer.Иван Горохов – Фото мой мир Since 2013, he began to work with well-known bloggers and celebrities, including Timati, Sergey Zverev, Sasha Spielberg, Maria Way, Katya Clapp, Julia Pushman, Mary Senn, Roma Acorn, and Pavel Priluchny.Иван Горохов в журнале Regarding to the genre of the portrait, Ivan did not immediately come to this, it took a long journey for him to find himself and his place in art; initially, he shoot almost everything: landscape, panoramic views, different persons and weddings.Обои на которых есть работы Ивана Горохова Shooting for him is not just a well-paid job; it is a hobby, kind of relaxation and fun. The aim of his work is to do something unusual and innovative. The love of art and his will to excellence led Ivan that now he is well-known photographer, designer and director, promoting the European and Russian celebrities in the most unexpected ways.Мастер-класс в Сиднее На арт-площадке «Фотозавод» прошел мастер-класс от Ивана Горохова Ivan Gorokhov is talented photo-artist, author of personal photo exhibitions, a novice, but, successful photographer in Moscow.Иван Горохов - талантливый фото-художник Some mass media gave Ivan the following nickname “New stylish photographer of 2013”.Кинематографические портреты Ивана Горохова Exhibitions * 2013 – November 16 at the Red October in the club Wunderbar, an exhibition of the photographer Ivan Gorokhov (in Russian language)16 ноября на Красном Октябре в клубе "Wunderbar" открылась выставка фотографа Ивана Горохова 16 ноября в клубе "Wunderbar" выставка фотографа Ивана Горохова * 2015 – October 11 in the club "Wunderbar", an exhibition of the photographer Ivan Gorokhov (№2) (in Russian language)11 октября в клубе "Wunderbar" открылась вторая выставка фотографа Ивана Горохова 11 октября в клубе "Wunderbar" вторая фото-выставка фотографа Ивана Горохова Honors * Winner in the category of “Professional photographers IPA” (2013) * Winner in the category of “Discovery of the Year IPA” (2013) * Photographer of the Year in the category "Visual Arts" (2014) * Photographer of the Year in the category "Editorial Photography" (2014) References External links * Ivan Gorokhov - official web site Category:1990 births Category:Living people Category:Russian photographers